


Style

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gangnam Style, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ko doesn't like *that* song about his hometown until Yashiro gives him a bit of a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Style

Ko hates that stupid song "Gangnam Style". Ko lives in Gangnam, well Seocho-gu which is still considered part of Gangnam. He _is_ well-off and made ever more with his wins. He is classy and cultured and honestly insulted by the idea that the majority of people in Gangnam, even Korea as a whole, are chasing the lifestyle that he leads. It happens, he knows, but then PSY also made it about women who were proper by day and loose by night and Ko doesn't like women like that. Not that he's very into women at all...

But what he doesn't think about is that Ko himself is very much like that woman. By day, he is the glittering star of the baduk world. He is wanted by every woman, and every man aims to be like him. He is well-dressed and generally well-mannered. By night, well, he is apt to pick up attractive male go players like Japan's Kiyoharu Yashiro who is just as wild with sex as the pattern of stones he plays. 

Yashiro joined him in his bed tonight after a rather nice game at the Samsung Cup. And in the middle of sex, Yashiro's phone had rung, and of course it was that song. But he couldn't hate it too much anymore, could he? Not when Yashiro had been on top of him, riding him to the beat and panting Ko's name. 

No, after that, he's probably going to _like_ the damn song.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: Style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/526753) by [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco)




End file.
